Starfleet Research and Development
Starfleet Research and Development (also known as Starfleet R&D or Starfleet Research) is a division of Starfleet responsible for researching, testing and developing new technologies. Like many Starfleet entities, they were based out of San Francisco. (Star Trek: The Next Generation) As early as 2361, standard issue Starfleet tricorders read their design model number and identified that they were developed by "Starfleet R&D - San Francisco." ( ) Throughout the 2360s and 2370s, the Mark VI, VII and X tricorders (both standard and medical) continued to identify their design by Starfleet R&D until the models introduced in 2379. ( ) Research Facilities Starfleet R&D maintained a facility jointly with the Daystrom Institute on Galor IV that specialized in cybernetics. In 2366, it was run by Admiral Anthony Haftel, who tried to have Lieutenant Commander Data's daughter Lal transferred to the facility for study. ( ) By the 24th century, Jupiter Station in the Sol system was run by Starfleet R&D, as noted on the station emblem. Dr. Lewis Zimmerman maintained a major Holography lab there where he created many of his major developments, including the Emergency Medical Hologram. ( ) Personnel Galor IV *Vice Admiral Anthony Haftel (2366) USS Brattain (NCC-21166) *Captain Mandy Chamberlin was noted for her work with Research and Development on the on stardate 22519.5. ( ) USS Phoenix (NCC-65420) *Captain Dan Curry was noted for his work with Research and Development on the on stardate 40250.5. ( ) USS Sutherland (NCC-72015) *Captain Dan Curry was noted for his work with Research and Development on the on stardate 44820.5. He was previously noted for his work on the USS Phoenix. ( ) USS Defiant (NX-74205) The following personnel were noted for their work with Research and Development on the on stardate 47538.5. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) * Jonathan West * Chris Krosskove * Tim Roller * Bill Gocke * Gary Monak * Jim Unsinn * Terry Ahern * Dave DeGaetano USS Voyager (NCC-74656) The following personnel were noted for their work with Research and Development on the on stardate 48038.5. (Star Trek: Voyager) * Captain Marvin Rush * Captain Joe Chess * Mike Stradling * Captain Bill Peets * Captain Bob Sordal * Alan Bernard * Captain Dick Brownfield * Richard Chronister USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) The following personnel were noted for their work with Research and Development on the on stardate 49827.5. ( ) * Bill George * Matt Jefferies USS Prometheus (NX-74913) The following personnel were noted for their work with Research and Development on the on stardate 50749.5. ( ) * Captain Marvin Rush (previously worked on the USS Voyager) * Captain Bill Peets (previously worked on the USS Voyager) * Alan Bernard (previously worked on the USS Voyager) * Captain Dick Brownfield (previously worked on the USS Voyager) * Mark Stimson USS Sao Paulo (NCC-75633) The following personnel were noted for their work with Research and Development on the on stardate 52889.3. ( ) * Jonathan West (previously worked on the USS Defiant) * Chris Krosskove (previously worked on the USS Defiant) * Tim Roller (previously worked on the USS Defiant) * Bill Gocke (previously worked on the USS Defiant) * Gary Monak (previously worked on the USS Defiant) * Jim Unsinn (previously worked on the USS Defiant) * Terry Ahern (previously worked on the USS Defiant) * Dave DeGaetano (previously worked on the USS Defiant) de:Forschungsabteilung der Sternenflotte Category:Starfleet Category:Agencies